Leszcze
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Patrzyłem, jak jego oczy powoli się rozszerzają. Stał bez ruchu, kalkulując wszystko w głowie i już myślałem, że jego organizm doznał chwilowego przeciążenia, gdy nagle się odezwał.


Jeszcze niedawno po głowie błąkał mi się śmiały plan, że daty wstawiania nowych tekstów będą znaczące. Gdyby tak postępować, na pojawienie się _Leszczy_ tutaj trzeba byłoby czekać aż do czwartego listopada, bo tajne treningi postaci z _Bleacha_, która tego dnia obchodzi urodziny, wyjaśniają zamieszanie, jakie bohaterowie tego fanfika są zmuszeni posprzątać.

Nie mam tyle cierpliwości, jak widać.

Na koniec ostrzeżenia: że tu z kolei członkowie Oddziału Dziewiątego wysławiają się nie najpiękniej.

I że_ Bleach_ to nie moja własność.

* * *

Dnia dwunastego września wezwany zostałem do gabinetu kapitana. Jedno słowo wtedy latało jak oszalałe po mojej głowie: walka, walka, walka nareszcie! Byłem w tych pięknych czasach, to trzeba wiedzieć, czymś w rodzaju spoconego szczura, ale ciągnęło mnie na pole, byle na pole, na pole iść, choć przed samym sobą udawałem, że porażki i strach o życie towarzyszy wyleczyły tę chorobliwą kretyniczność moją i nauczyły jako takiego moresu. Kapitan myślał inaczej i sądził, że wie, jak mnie z tego wyleczyć.

– Witaj, piąty oficerze.

Ukłoniłem się, łapy zacisnąłem, może nie o walkę chodzi? Może jednak ta degradacja?

– Kapitanie – powiedziałem tonem czystym i spokojnym. Kijami we mnie wtłuczono ten spokój jeszcze gdy, dzieckiem będąc, kradłem jak opętany.

– Mam dla ciebie zadanie – poinformował z twarzą jak zawsze martwą całkowicie, głos też próchno jakie, że nie zgadniesz, serdeczność cię czy srogość czeka ze strony tego człowieka.

Kazeshini wrzeszczał, szarpał, triumf krwi do głowy mi uderzał. Uciszałem go, może nie o walkę chodzi, tylko o wywiad albo o eskortę i wtedy zamiast pyłu, w miejsce wiatru ożywczego na gębie, całowanie stópek pachnących jakiegoś szlachetki nas czeka.

– _Splunąć na taką robotę_ – mruczał a ja udałem, że walka to słowo, które mnie nie doprowadza do wrzenia i śpiewałem peany na cześć dobrej służby. To wszystko kilka sekund zaledwie, taka tam wymiana ciosów z własnym, obrzydliwym duchem i już byłem na powrót uosobieniem skupienia, wzorem podwładnego, świętym rozsądkiem naszej wspaniałej armii.

– W północnej części pięćdziesiątego okręgu doszło do paru incydentów. Większa grupa hollowów, oblicza się, że jakieś dziesięć do piętnastu sztuk, ukrywa się w tamtejszych lasach. Przejrzałem raporty, rekomendacje i listę szkoleń, które zdążyłeś już odbyć. Postanowiłem tobie przydzielić to zadanie.

I oto jest, bomba zleciała mi wprost na łepetynę. Gapiłem się na kapitana wytrzeszczony jak krasnopiórka, o tyle tylko _pozornie_ zachowując godność, że mnie nie mógł żadną miarą zobaczyć. Wiedziałem, jakie jest jego panowanie nad energią otoczenia. Z zainteresowaniem pociągał wici mojego poszarpanego reiatsu, by wyczuć, co mi w duszy grało i wszystko dostrzegał.

– Nie niepokój się – mówił. – Weź czterech oficerów i medyka. Takagi jest zajęty, ale podejrzewam, że kapitan Unohana da ci i zgodę i wolną rękę w wybraniu zastępstwa.

Takagi był zaufanym medykiem naszego oddziału od niemal roku. Sklejał mnie tyle razy, że aż głupio by było liczyć i miałem do niego zaufanie. Chwilę rozważałem sprawę. Najwyżej, jak się nowy zeszcza w gacie i zbaranieje, takiego zmoczonego złapię za kołnierz, gębę wepchnę w rany i każę łatać, w ogniu walki nawet najgłupszy, zdrowym wrzaskiem pobudzony, łapie się w końcu w maszynerię. Myśl ta uspokoiła mnie.

Kapitan pewną ręką podniósł właściwą teczkę z nieomylnością, która zawsze mnie zastanawiała. Doskoczyłem do biurka i wziąłem z należną czcią ten melanż informacji i miejscowych bajań.

– Proszę, tu masz szczegóły. Odmaszerować.

I tak odprawiony ruszałem, nie wiedząc, w jakim gównie przyjdzie mi się babrać.

Znajdowałem się teraz w obliczu konkretnego zadania, co mnie otrząsnęło z durnego podniecenia, a Kazeshiniemu zasznurowało gębę. Pomacałem teczkę, otworzyłem i zacząłem przeglądać, w głowie już układając sobie, kogo wezmę.

Na początek Ota, jeden stopień pode mną, silna ręka i brak idiotycznych wahań. Jak on, to i Edamura, żeby mu chronił lekkomyślny tyłek. Na trzeciego Hiraoka, bystry, analityczny umysł i wsparcie Kidō, nawet sklei kogoś naprędce, jak nas sytuacja przyciśnie. Do tego Kodama i już jest, zespół jak marzenie, choć może trochę szczygłowaty.

Skargi miejscowych od razu sobie darowałem. Coś o ogonach, trzygłowych bestiach i parę obliczeń, z których wyszła jakaś tam znacząca liczba. Parę apokaliptycznych wizji dalej i przed oczami miałem odczyt, który z tamtego rejonu odebrała Dwunastka. Do szeregu niezrozumiałych cyfr, wykresu i wydruku, który ze wszystkich rzeczy kojarzył mi się najbardziej ze spleśniałym dżemem na czarnym talerzu dołączona była krótka notatka dla prostego człowieka. Mówiła, że w północnej części pięćdziesiątego okręgu zanotowano zwiększoną aktywność reiatsu o hollowim charakterze, która, co znamienne, zanika i pojawia się według określonego wzoru.

Oznaczało to, że przy odrobinie pecha mogę mieć do czynienia z otwierającą się cyklicznie Gargantą i przeciwnikiem na tyle inteligentnym, by kryć się w jej cieniu lub przechodzącym przez nią w tę i z powrotem. Mogą to być nawet korytarzowe szczury, myślałem. Hollowy żyjące w ciasnym przesmyku między dwoma światami, wolącymi łatwy posiłek w Seireitei niż bycie łatwym posiłkiem w Hueco Mundo.

Tak czy inaczej nadzieja, że rozwalimy je i jeszcze zdążymy na kolacje, stawała się powoli, ale nieubłaganie odpływającą mrzonką.

Wszystko to, o sile z grubsza czterech wyższych oficerów łącznie, rozpełzało się niestety, jak wynikało z tego cennego dokumentu, na niebanalną odległość trzydziestu kilometrów kwadratowych w obrębie znajdującego się tam lasu.

Panowie koledzy znienawidzą mnie za to, pomyślałem i skoczyłem dać im znać, w jakich warunkach spędzą dzisiejszą noc.

– Jest sprawa – powiedziałem, gdy dopadłem Otę. Wepchnął sobie żutą torebkę tytoniu w prawy policzek, co było jego sposobem na okazanie szacunku.

– Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że wciskasz mnie do jakiegoś gówna? – zapytał, krzyżując na piersi wielkie, włochate łapska byłego kowala. Oczy już mu błyszczały na myśl o walce. Jak się uchował w Dziewiątym Oddziale, z kapitanem, który nienawidzi brutalnej siły, na zawsze pozostanie zagadką.

Uczciwie podzieliłem się z nim papierami.

– Hoho, kogo zerżnąłeś, żeby dostać takie dane? Za cholerę nie widziałem nigdy nawet świstka od chłopców z Dwunastej! – W koszarach próbował ograniczać wulgarne plwociny, ale zawsze coś niecenzuralnego wychodziło mu z gęby. Lubiłem go za szczerość. Kojarzył mi się z dawnymi czasami, bardzo nostalgicznie.

– Uważaj, co mówisz. Dane dostałem od kapitana.

Zarżał i zaraz miał coś powiedzieć, gdy wtrącił się Edamura. Spokojny, wyższy od nas obu, stanowił przykład doskonałego oficera. Poszedł do wojska, choć rodzina chciała zrobić z niego prawnika czy coś podobnego. Często trzymał się Oty, choć konia z rzędem temu, kto pamięta dlaczego.

Teraz poprawił okulary na nosie i spytał:

– Nowa misja?

– Ta, wyobraź sobie, że Hisagiemu się dostało dowództwo w jakiejś zapyziałej, leśnej dziurze i natychmiast, jak prawdziwy przyjaciel, wrobił w to mój zad.

– Właściwie ciebie też zamierzam zabrać – wtrąciłem szybko.

Spojrzał na mnie z góry.

– Rozumiem.

– Ha, bierzemy ze sobą mamlasa? Już słyszę te jęki, że mu jaśniepański tyłek odmarza! – krzyknął Ota, widać było, że bardzo zadowolony.

Edamura wzruszył ramionami. Trwał właśnie wyjątkowo ciepły wrzesień i temperatura w nocy oscylowała w okolicy dwudziestu pięciu stopni.

– Kogo jeszcze bierzemy?

Wymieniłem chłopaków. Każdego z nich Ota skrzętnie skomentował.

– Gówno, ale ujdzie – powiedział w końcu.

– Tak, dobra grupa. I z tego co wiem, wszyscy są wolni.

Może powinienem się zirytować, że upewniają mnie w moich wyborach, jakbym był pierwszym lepszym szczylem, ale byłem pierwszym lepszym szczylem i od ich głupiego gadania trochę mi ulżyło. Ten moment wybrał sobie Kodama na powrót ze stołówki. Machnąłem na niego. Zaraz też dołączył do nas Hiraoka. Powiedziałem im wszystkim, co i jak, ze szczegółami. Co poniektórzy miny mieli trochę kwaśne, ale wzięli to na klaty.

– Mamy Takagiego?

– Nie. Właśnie idę załatwić kogoś w Czwartym. Spotykamy się punkt czternasta przed Północną Bramą. Jakieś pytania? Nie? No to rozejść się.

Zabawne, jak takie formalności potrafią zmienić sprawę w poważną i namacalną.

Czwarty Oddział zawsze wyglądał, jakby sytuacja była kryzysowa. I bardzo możliwe, że zawsze była. Wszyscy oficerowie przemierzali korytarze szybkim krokiem, spiesząc do jednych pacjentów, a umykając przed innymi. Istniały tylko trzy strategie radzenia sobie z tą sytuacją.

W stylu jedenastym, złapać kogoś niższego rangą za kark i sobie wziąć. I potem mieć problemy z kapitan Unohaną.

Utrzymywać dobry kontakt z odpowiednio wysokim oficerem i jego spytać o dobry materiał oraz o potwierdzenie wyboru, żeby móc uniknąć kontaktu z kapitan Unohaną.

Skontaktować się z kapitan Unohaną.

Tylko, że ja już wiedziałem, kogo chcę wziąć. Zaczepiłem jakąś uroczą młodą damę i spytałem o Izuru Kirę. Z przyjemnością zaprowadziła mnie do Oddziału Oparzeń Termicznych, Chemicznych i Energetycznych. Zażądała, bym chwilę zaczekał, zapukała i wsunęła się do pokoju lekarzy. Po chwili już stał przede mną we własnej, lekko zdezorientowanej osobie, a ona pędziła z powrotem w nurcie szpitalnej rzeki.

Zorientowałem się, że jego oczy poszukują na mnie śladów umierania i zastanowiłem się, kiedy ostatni raz z nim gadałem, tak ot, jeden na jednego.

– Pamiętasz, jak mi jęczałeś, że nikt cię nie bierze do roboty terenowej? – zapytałem tonem niezobowiązującej pogawędki.

Zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym mówił coś podobnego.

– Może byłeś wtedy bardzo, bardzo pijany.

– Hisagi… – Zmusiłem go, by porzucił irytujące formalne tytuły, gdy skończył Akademię. – Ja nawet nie piję.

Doszedłem do wniosku, że źle się do tego zabrałem.

– Mam zadanie – powiedziałem tonem suchym jak… no, bardzo suchym. – Okręg pięćdziesiąty, jakieś kilka, kilkanaście hollowów. Kryją się w tamtejszym lesie, na sporym obszarze. Sądzę, że zlikwidowanie wszystkich może nam zająć parę dni. Grupa to ja i czterech oficerów z Dziewiątki. Potrzebuję medyka.

– Chcesz, żebym ci kogoś znalazł? – Przyznam, że przez sekundę miałem go ochotę klasnąć po gębie za tę idiotyczność.

– Chcę, żebyś poszedł z nami.

Patrzyłem, jak jego oczy powoli się rozszerzają. Stał bez ruchu, kalkulując wszystko w głowie i już myślałem, że jego organizm doznał chwilowego przeciążenia, gdy nagle się odezwał.

– Jasne, czemu nie. Tylko dopiję kawę, jeśli pozwolisz i pójdę po przepustkę.

Parę ładnych chwil zajęło mi wyjście z osłupienia.

– Khm… Nie spiesz się. Zbiórka jest o czternastej pod Północną Bramą.

Słynna punktualność naszych oddziałów znów zaprezentowała się w pełnej krasie i równo o czternastej dawałem znać Hikonyūtō, żeby przepuścił nas do Rukongai. Patrzyłem jak wielkie, tłuste ramiona unoszą wejście i chcąc nie chcąc czułem, że opanowuje mnie ekscytacja. I znów ten głos przebrzydły wyje złowieszczo w mojej duszy, walka, walka, walka nareszcie! Byle walka, byle wiatr we włosach, byle na wroga!

Choć bebechy się we mnie przewracały na myśl o tym barbarzyństwie moim, serce wojownika i psa wyswobodzonego wreszcie z cholernego łańcucha waliło w piersi, jakby dopiero teraz ożyło. Nie zamierzam się tego wypierać.

Obróciłem się, by zobaczyć, czy tylko ja jestem w tej grupie wariatem i trafiłem w sam raz na pobladłą twarz Kiry. Zdziwiłem się. Fakt, że jeszcze żyję, jest niezłym, jak dla mnie, dowodem, że on nie boi się ryzykować. A tu co, chorobliwy brak pewności siebie? Panika niemal!

I nagle olśnienie wielkimi zgłoskami ryje moją biedną łepetynę. Patrzę w przód bez trwogi, prosto w oczy tłumu. Czy to możliwe, by on się nigdy z tymi oczami nie zetknął? Idea tak niedorzeczna, jak prawdopodobna!

Pędzimy przez ulice przyciśnięci tobołami. Podróż zajmie nam parę godzin, przy dobrych wiatrach. Nie ma co języka w gębie trzymać. Chłopcy już zebrali się w grupki, prowadząc zawzięte dysputy i tylko on i ja jakoś nie wchodzimy w to wszystko. On, bo nowy i pewnie właśnie go obrabiają a ja, bo cóż, myślę i obserwuję.

Widzę jak jest spięty i jak stara się nie gapić. Czy to rzeczywiście tak powinno być, całe życie przeżyć tylko po tej ładniejszej części muru? Czy go nigdy nie zagnała w ten świat prosta, ludzka ciekawość?

Koledzy wyprzedzili nas, kłócąc o coś zawzięcie, co wykorzystałem, by przybliżyć się i zadać być może dość drażliwe pytanie, a że jestem człowiekiem prostym, to i zadałem je bez owijki.

– Hej, byłeś tu już kiedyś?

– W tym okręgu? Nie…

– A w ogóle w Rukongai? – Spojrzał na mnie z rezerwą.

– Prawdę mówiąc nie, nigdy.

Uznałem, że nie będę pytać, jak tego dokonał.

– Znam tu parę miejsc – odparłem. – Jakby ci trochę zelżała praca w Czwórce i miałbyś parę godzin, no, może cały dzień, to oferuję oprowadzanie.

– Może być problem z pozwoleniem.

– A na co nam pozwolenia? Przejdziemy przez Akademię.

– Tak, hm, rzeczywiście – powiedział dziwnym tonem.

Oddział Dziewiąty jest weteranem pogaduszek podczas wykorzystywania Shunpo. Ale Czwarty najwyraźniej nie i mojego rozmówcę trochę zatykało. Dlatego zarzuciłem rozmowę.

– Wiesz, Hisagi, tak à propos tej twojej wcześniejszej bezsensownej gadaniny… Naprawdę nikt nie chciał wziąć mnie do zadania w terenie, jakoś… Tak że dziękuję.

Pomyślałem, że jako wspaniały strateg wziąłem niemal samych mniej lub bardziej niedoświadczonych młokosów, ale byłem idiotycznie przekonany, że sobie poradzimy. Powiedziałem mu to i dodałem:

– No i co, miałem wziąć do roboty jakiegoś palanta? To znaczy oczywiście jesteś palantem, ale palantem oswojonym. Jednym z niewielu, do których mam zaufanie, wiesz.

Po jego reakcji doszedłem do wniosku, że może jeszcze wyjdzie ze mnie niezły dowódca. Dobrze mi szło budowanie odpowiedniej atmosfery.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy, gdy noc nie była już młoda. Na dyskretnie i cicho zadane przez Kirę pytanie, dlaczego nie zaczaimy się jednak w jakimś ciepłym kącie, nie zdążyłem niestety odpowiedzieć.

– Po ostatniej wizycie Jedenastki prędzej psa tu znajdziesz niż człowieka – stwierdził niezastąpiony szósty oficer.

– Słucham?

– Się okoliczna ludność rozpierzchła. I psy szczekają drugą stroną.

– Al…

– Raport Dwunastki nie daje nam pewności, kiedy hollowy się pojawią – uciąłem wygłupy. – Ale wiadomo że tu z grubsza jest epicentrum. I prawdopodobnie to szczury.

– To znaczy?

– Zwykły żargon. Skupisko w Gargancie, wychodzące często w algorytmie. Można go opracować, tylko po co – wyjaśnił krótko Edamura. – Szkoda czasu.

Gdy godzinę później wyruszaliśmy, ja i Hiraoka, by zbadać okolicę w poszukiwaniu powiewów wrogiego reiatsu, odprowadzało nas chrapanie mężczyzn rozgrzebanych w niepotrzebnych przykryciach i głośne żucie Oty.

– Ziemio, słodka ziemio. Może jednak trzeba było do tych psów… – mruknął radośnie i zanucił fragment piosenki, którą kiedyś dobrze pamiętałem.

Las był brzozowy, rzadki, z wydeptanymi ścieżkami.

Nie musieliśmy przedzierać się przez nieprzystępną gęstwinę, jak to sobie być może wyobrażałem, gdy myślałem o niebezpieczeństwie. Ale las jest i zawsze będzie jednym z moich najmniej ulubionych miejsc na stoczenie walki, ponieważ jestem normalny, nie należę do Oddziału Jedenastego i czasy życia w Rukongai dawno się dla mnie skończyły.

Zresztą brzozy nigdy nie zdobyły mojego serca, trudno powiedzieć, bardziej z powodu długiego, cienkiego pnia czy elastycznych witek. Łączyło nas, mnie i je, niejedno wspomnienie i pozwoliłem sobie na odpłynięcie myślami w nie do końca słodkie czasy dzieciństwa, gdy Hiraoka, wytężając umysł i wszystkie pory, wczuwał się w otaczający nas teren w poszukiwaniu nici lub punktowych pierdnięć energii. A w każdym razie taką miałem nadzieję, bo jego twarz, momentami szczodrze pokryta księżycowym blaskiem, była kompletnie nieczytelna.

Przecięliśmy parę ścieżek i wkradliśmy się wreszcie w głębsze warstwy lasu, gdzie powoli kończyła się strefa samotniczych brzóz, gdzie rośliny, niezadeptywane i bardziej towarzyskie, korzystały w pełni z możliwości, jakie dawało im otoczenie.

Wiedziony instynktem, włoskami na rękach i nosem, Hiraoka popędził na haliznę. Gdy przedzierałem się przez nawłoć, a mój towarzysz w pełnym skupieniu potykał się o każde wzniesienie (dalej pozostając przy tym wspaniałym wojownikiem), coś zwróciło moją uwagę.

Dziewiąty oficer odwrócił się i zobaczyłem dobrze jego twarz, wypaczoną zimnym światłem. Lekko wyłupiaste oczy błyszczały mu tak, że aż Kazeshini obudził się i łypnął ciekawie dookoła.

– Tak, tak, nareszcie. Jesteśmy już całkiem blisko.

Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Nawet ja, zajęty głównie pilnowaniem własnego reiatsu, wyczuwałem to teraz wyraźnie. Hiraoka podreptał paręnaście metrów i przywołał mnie ręką z niecierpliwością godną kapitana Kurotsuchiego. I wtedy to zobaczyłem.

Tym, do czego tak mnie przyzywał, był rów o szerokości mniej więcej półtora metra, wyżłobiony w poszyciu i dość płaski.

– Czy to wielki… wąż? – zapytałem bez radości.

Hiraoka spojrzał na mnie jak na barbarzyńcę.

– Wąż? Jaki wąż? Czekaj, zaraz ci pokażę.

Obejrzał się w jedną, w drugą i z rosnącym entuzjazmem, którym jakoś nie umiałem się zarazić, ruszył z grubsza na zachód.

– No hollow w kształcie węża, czy to takie niemożliwe? – mruczałem, jednak zaraz zaczął mnie bezwzględnie uciszać i zamilkłem, ostatecznie urażony.

Wyżłobiona przez stworzenie ścieżka wiła się gdzieś w oddali, momentami przyprawiając mnie swoją aurą o zawrót głowy, jednak Hiraoka, nie przejmując się wcale dekoncentrującymi zawijasami energii, sunął wprost ku czemuś, czego dokładny charakter jeszcze nie był mi znany.

Nie pachniała mi dobrze tajemniczość mojego kumpla z oddziału i to jego dreptanie. _Złe znaki_, mawiał w takich wypadkach Kodama. _To nieomylnie znaczy większą robotę_. Kazeshini mruczał coś pod nosem i mościł sobie legowisko, ostrząc pazury.

Byłem zirytowany. Dopóki, oczywiście, nie dotarliśmy na miejsce.

– Węże, ha? – Wreszcie pojąłem. Kodama miał rację, miał rację na całej linii.

Przede mną rozciągało się coś, co musiało być kiedyś kolejną halizną. Teraz teren był rozkopany, a pomiędzy grudami ziemi, gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, zobaczyłem kilka dziur. Coś wkopało się zręcznie i najprawdopodobniej cały czas tam siedziało, gdzieś pod naszymi stopami, tak głęboko, że traciły to z zasięgu radary Dwunastki.

– Powiedz mi, proszę, że to, co będziemy musieli pokonać, to nie są półtorametrowe dżdżownice.

– No coś ty. Dżdżownice! To nie jest film ze świata żywych. Powiedzmy, że hollowy dżdżownicopodobne. – Przewróciłem oczami, no doprawdy. – Dla prostoty wykładu niech będzie. – Zgodził się męczeńsko. – Sześć do ośmiu, jak przypuszczam. Klasa pierwsza, niewiele wysiłku. Niestety jest też coś silniejszego, najprawdopodobniej jedna szuka klasy trzeciej. Więcej nie wyczuwam, ale całego lasu nie jestem w stanie objąć. To punkt głównej aktywacji, tyle wiem. Tak naprawdę nie trzeba wiele ziemi, by stłumić reiryoku niskiej klasy hollowa.

– Myślisz, że będą zachowywać się jak normalne dżdżownice?

– To dość prawdopodobne.

– W takim razie poczekamy. Dzisiaj było parno. Jutro, najdalej pojutrze czeka nas burza.

– Nie chcesz od razu zwołać tu chłopaków?

– Nie, nie sądzę. Żaden z nas nie ma miecza, którego zdolnością byłoby sikanie wodą zmieszaną z musztardą.

Tak sobie gadaliśmy nad wielką, czarną dziurą. I gdy to wspominam, myślę sobie, że ufność – w wiedzę własną i cudzą – była naszą cechą naturalną, ale rozsądek nigdy i to nam zostało. Tym razem jednak nie miało to zaszkodzić, dziura pozostała pusta i milcząca jak świeżo wykopany grób.

Łapsko zadrżało mi nad niegościnnym otworem.

– Ota by się przydał, na przeszpiegi.

Hiraoka, sam dosyć niski, nie docenił żartu, słabego już w swojej istocie. A mi do głowy podchodziło już złowieszcze pazurzenie. Ach, gdyby tak na łańcuchu jak po sznurze? W głąb, w zimne, ciasne, ziemne nory?

Nie odpływamy, no, bo robota czeka.

– Czy dziura nam coś więcej powie?

– Dziura? Nie…

– No to chodźmy do reszty i spać – zakomenderowałem.

Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Ota robił już w swoich przykryciach coś w rodzaju orzełka. Kodama łypnął na nas z trawy przy brzozowym pniu. To leniwe dupsko trzymało się na marginesie zdarzeń, odkąd je znałem, ale spokojną rękę trzymał nasz Trzynasty Oficer i teraz także w okolicach rękojeści, po czym, gdy już odkrył, kto my zacz, uśmiechnął się mało miło, mrużąc ciemne ślepia.

– No i jak, hmm? – spytał, nie drgając o milimetr.

– Dżdżownice, wyobraź sobie. – Wiedziałem, że Hiraoka za mną kręci głową, przewraca oczami, mlaszcze z niezadowoleniem i wzdycha, ale cenię prostotę i jasność wykładu.

– Dżdżownice, mówisz.

I w końcu nie wytrzymał.

– Tak, hm, hollowy dżdżownicopodobne. Musiałem sprostować. – Posłał w moim kierunku przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Dżdżownicopodobne. Hollowy. Ach, naturalnie.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Nic. Przecież wiesz. Tylko się droczę. I nie biegniemy ratować równowagi w zaświatach?

– Niekoniecznie…

– Chyba, że masz sposób na zalanie lasu wodą z musztardą – wtrącił nienawistnie Hiraoka.

– Obawiam się, że natura poskąpiła mi podobnych zdolności. Natura mojego miecza, oczywiście.

– Kim byłem w poprzednim życiu, że utknąłem w jednym oddziale z tym człowiekiem? – mruczał, gdy się układaliśmy. – Za dużo „naturalnie" i „oczywiście", tyle mam do powiedzenia.

Jakiś czas później wstałem, by się odlać. Czułem na sobie uważne spojrzenie Kodamy, gdy odchodziłem i później, więc się odezwałem.

– Nie pytasz mnie, o co chodziło z tą wodą.

– W końcu mi powiesz, nie, szefie? – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Będzie burza. I nasz przeciwnik wyjdzie, a my na niego poczekamy – wyjaśniłem pomimo to.

– Nie mogłeś się doczekać. – Znów pokazał wszystkie zęby, jak zwierzę.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, czy brzmi to sensownie – mruknąłem, ale bez obronnego tonu.

– Nie jest to „teraz, zaraz, natychmiast" – zaśmiał się. – Więc nie mam nic przeciwko. A co, oczekiwałeś rady?

– Bardziej myślę na głos – odparłem i podrapałem się po brodzie. Sporo było dzisiaj komarów.

– Ten twój medyk ma ciężką noc – stwierdził nagle, wskazując palcem okolice Kiry. – Ciągle się przewraca. A momentami myślę, że umarł, tak jest cicho.

Zerknąłem w tamtą stronę. Nad nami tańcowała chmura rozmaitych stworzeń. Przykrył się po uszy, tak że wystawała mu tylko twarz i włosy, a wszystko to pobladłe od światła księżycowego i jakby chore.

Życzyłem Kodamie znośnego warowania i ułożyłem się na swoim miejscu. I nieważne, jak bardzo się starałem, cichego oddechu Kiry nie mogłem jakoś dosłyszeć, więc przez chwilę pozwoliłem sobie marzyć. Co by było, gdybyśmy wszyscy tak spali? Może rzeczywiście brzmiałoby to tak, jakbyśmy bardziej byli duchami niż już jesteśmy, ale to tylko pozory, a zasypiałoby się łatwiej.

Czasem szkoda, że nie można być bardziej albo mniej i że nic się nie zmienia, jednak to myśli bezproduktywne i szybko od nich straciłem kontakt ze światem.

Jestem prostym człowiekiem, to prawda, która pomaga mi przetrwać i spać lepiej. Tamtej nocy komary jęczały, chłopcy chrapali, gdzieś co jakiś czas zatrzepotał nietoperz i tylko czasami wydawało mi się, że jestem całkiem przytomny.

Zawsze, gdy się budziłem, Kira był w trakcie reorganizacji posłania. Ale może było też tak, że miałem monotonne sny, to bardzo możliwe.

A następnego dnia przybyła burza.

Czarne chmury szybko wdrapały się nad nasze głowy. Najpierw jedna kropla uderzyła mnie w nos, druga w skarpetkę, a potem całe ich stado zwaliło się na nasze głowy.

– Och, rewelacyjnie – wymruczał Hiraoka gdzieś zza moich pleców. Obejrzałem się akurat, by zobaczyć, jak ziemia pod nim zaczyna się ruszać. Patrzyłem, jak traci równowagę. – O, do jasneee…

Kodama złapał go bezceremonialnie i odskoczył. Hiraoka z irytacją poprawił kosode, które przy okazji akcji ratunkowej zostało wytarmoszone i ściągnięte z prawego ramienia. Mógłby nawet warknąć na swojego prywatnego bohatera, gdyby w miejscu, w którym stał, nie wyrosła bezwłosa, sina istota. Biała maska pozbawiona śladu oczu poruszała się w lewo i w prawo, badając ziemię z ostrożnością naukowca. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy na drugim końcu jest kolejna i czy pojawi się, jeśli przetniemy stworzenie na pół.

– Czy tak to powinno działać? – spytał Kira. Ota za jego plecami już ruszył z nagim mieczem do kolejnej tworzącej się dziury i przeciął wysuwający się ciekawie koniec tuż nad powierzchnią.

– Niekoniecznie… – przyznałem. Trzecia dziura zaczęła się tworzyć parę metrów dalej.

– Biorę tego – bardziej wydawało mi się niż dokładnie usłyszałem poprzez szum deszczu i pękanie dżdżowniczych ciał, gdy Edamura przemykał koło nas, by zniknąć między drzewami.

Tylko jego wyczucie reiatsu usprawiedliwiało ten ruch. Nawet ja ledwo widziałem ciało wydobywające się na kolejnej haliźnie. Całe okulary Edamury pozaklejane były okrągłymi kroplami, strumyki wody ciekły na kark z krótkich włosów. Od początku podróży pilnował uparcie poziomu nad ziemią, by zachować czyste skarpetki i teraz także mknął, może ocierając się czasem o co wyższy krzak, ale z pewnością tylko małym palcem.

Podejrzewam jednak, że to nie uchroniło go przed rozpaczliwym ślizganiem stóp w przeklętych sandałach, które wszyscy w armii z dumą nosimy.

Obejrzałem się na Kirę. Stał odrobinę niepewnie, trochę bezradnie, ale z całą poprawnością dobrego, teoretycznego przygotowania. Wszystko, co mógłbym do niego powiedzieć, od „trzymaj się mnie" po „pilnuj wszystkich", byłoby obraźliwe dla nas obu, dlatego oddaliłem się bez słowa, ruszając na dżdżownicę, która wyłoniła się z ziemi najbliżej.

Wielki… łeb zadarł się do góry, na wysokość jakichś trzech metrów, mięśnie pod skórą wybrzuszyły się, przesuwając odrobinę całość a potem chłodne ciało wyciągnęło się spokojnie o łokieć ode mnie i zaczęło podłoże wokół muskać martwą, kościaną maską. Uniosłem miecz, wykorzystując stary trik. Skupiłem się na dokładnym trafieniu, wybrałem jedną z przerw i zwaliłem na nią ostrze ciężkim, pewnym ruchem. Przez chwilę zrobiło mi się prawie głupio, gdy patrzyłem, jak stworzenie, które nie kłopotało się nawet, by mnie porządnie zaatakować, ciemnieje na ziemi paskiem popiołu przygniecionym deszczem do trawy.

Prawie, bo zniknęła tylko część. Reszta błyskawicznie zanurkowała w ziemi.

– Czekajcie aż wyjdą i tnijcie na co najmniej trzy części! – krzyknąłem, plując sobie w brodę za eksperymenty. – Bo inaczej spędzimy tu, grzebiąc w ziemi, następne sto lat!

– Co? – krzyknął Ota.

– Czekajcie, aż będą na powierzchni w całości. Tnijcie na kilka części, bo inaczej któryś z końców zostanie żywy!

Splunął tytoniem i warknął:

– No wyłaź, wyłaź! – w stronę kolejnej dżdżownicy, która najwyraźniej wyjątkowo dostojnie postanowiła opuścić swoją ziemną norę.

Gdy już wydawało się, że sytuacja jest w miarę opanowana, nawet jeśli miejsce działań było siłą rzeczy dość rozciągnięte, wielka, nażarta przed przepoczwarzaniem larwa wydobyła się z ziemi i z prędkością, o którą nigdy w życiu bym jej nie podejrzewał, ruszyła na Kirę.

Widziałem, że Kodama skręca już w tamtą stronę i postanowiłem szybko dokończyć robotę, gdzie stałem, by zaraz do nich dołączyć, ale nie zdążyłem. Tak jak najwyraźniej nasz Trzynasty Oficer.

Kira zaskowyczał, trudno powiedzieć, z bólu czy z wściekłości, że aż się obejrzałem. Ale widać był to okrzyk bojowy, bo zaraz znów go widziałem, jak, lecząc własne okrwawione ramię, śmigał z miejsca na miejsce z zażartością wróbelka, siekąc wroga bez opamiętania.

Nim się obejrzałem, skupienie tonęło mi rozpaczliwie w farbie i mięsie. Z lekkim westchnięciem przyjąłem to, co musiało się stać, wiedząc już aż za dobrze, jak mało miłe i melodyjne to będzie.

Miecz szarpnął się w mojej dłoni raz, jakby na próbę, z doskonałym wyczuciem chwili. Walka, walka, ach, walka, walka! Krwiożercze wrzaski odezwały się chórem w mojej biednej głowie. Nieważne, jak głęboko w medytacjach i zaklęciach zdołałem go zakopać, Kazeshini zawsze wiedział, kiedy się otrząsnąć i zacząć przeszkadzać. Tuż pod powierzchnią, trącając mój spokój, dobroć i cierpliwość, tam, gdzie go najbardziej nie chciałem.

Szarpnął się w dłoni ponownie, gotowy do uwolnienia i wił agresywnie wewnątrz, wciskając mi w płuca miedziany zapach farby, rozkoszując się nim, szczerząc kły, żądając więcej.

Dzisiaj, w dniu, w którym miałem być przywódcą, nie zamierzałem pozwolić mu na nic. Następne dwie dżdżownice cierpliwie i przepisowo przeciąłem tak, że już nie zdołały mi umknąć.

Szybko też zrozumiałem, że Hiraoka się pomylił. Kolejna larwa, długi, zwarty kontener pożartej energii wydobyła się z ziemi i ruszyła w moją stronę.

Potrząsnąłem głową.

– Zamknij się wreszcie! – warknąłem a hollow, nie zwlekając, zwalił mnie z nóg.

Próbował przedziurawić mi bok, ale przeturlałem się, uciekając na moment spoza jego zasięgu. Nim zdążyłem wstać, zostałem przywołany do porządku poprzez przygniecenie jedną z sześciu kończyn. Hollow prędko wlazł nade mnie a ja równie szybko rozważyłem kilka opcji. Wypatroszenie go sobie wprost na twarz mocno zaszkodziłoby mojej reputacji. Zwinąłem się i kopnąłem z całej siły jedno z jego odnóży, w tym czasie opierając się plecami o dwa inne.

Nagle sterowany reiatsu wiatr rozjęczał się w powietrzu i wróg został dosłownie zdmuchnięty znade mnie. Wstałem, podpierając się dłonią i spojrzałem na Kirę, który stał, gdzieniegdzie pokryty żółtawym glutem, który przylepił się mimo deszczu, z oczami wytrzeszczonymi i wargami ściśniętymi w wyrazie nieprzejednanej determinacji.

– Cześć. – Wydobyło się z jego ściśniętego gardła.

– Cześć – odparłem i rzuciłem się po porzuconego na ziemi Kazeshiniego.

Hollow, bystra bestia, błyskawicznie przygniótł go odwłokiem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i złapałem ją drugą w przegubie. Długie inkantacje mnie dzisiaj nie pociągały a poza tym nie miałem humoru na podpalanie drzew.

– Shakkahō. – Czerwona kula uderzyła go w bok, podniósł odnóże jakby w geście urażonej godności i szarpnął w górę odwłok w sam raz, bym mógł skoczyć i wyciągnąć spod niego miecz.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki do przodu i wkradłem się ostrzem pod jego podbrzusze. Żółtawa substancja z pływającymi w niej bardziej stałymi elementami, którym nie przyglądałem się zbyt wnikliwie, wyciekła dołem. Mój dumny, niemy przeciwnik podparł się ciężko i wygiął ciało w ostatniej desperackiej próbie pozbawienia mnie głowy, więc korzystając z okazji dźgnąłem go pod ostrym kątem tuż za maską. Ugiął się i gruchnął o ziemię, po czym zaczął rozsypywać w popiół, który natychmiast opadł na wnętrze hollowego brzuszka, przygnieciony lejącą się z nieba wodą.

Rozejrzałem się. Kira stał nieopodal, obserwując mnie uważnie. Gdy tylko zauważył mój wzrok, zainteresował się nagle przodem swojego shihakushō. Cóż, jakoś dałem radę i cieszyłem się z tego, ale pomógł mi i nie zamierzałem udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca, choćby dlatego, że byłem tym zachwycony.

– Dzięki! – powiedziałem i klepnąłem go w ramię.

– Mhm. – Był wyraźnie zmieszany. – Ja… Mydło. Nowe ubrania. Bardzo potrzebne.

Reszta chłopaków się zbierała i tylko Hiraoka ganiał jeszcze za połówką zagubionej dżdżownicy. Burza także była już na ukończeniu, tak czy inaczej zastanawiająco długa.

Kodama odkleił plecy od drzewa.

– Jak myślicie, jest tu tego więcej, czy wszystko wyszło w sam raz, by zrobić nam uprzejmość?

Ten moment wybrał Hiraoka na triumfalny powrót z pościgu.

– Rozejrzę się – zaoferował, a gdy potaknąłem, bez dalszego zwlekania obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął między drzewami.

– Och, świetnie, to z pewnością oznacza więcej roboty.

– Po ilu dorwaliście?

– Dwóch – warknął Ota.

– Jednego – odparł spokojnie Edamura.

– Jednego i pół – odpowiedział wesoło Kodama.

– Och, świetnie! – Ota wzniósł oczy do nieba.

– Aj, spokojnie, spokojnie. Ten, co poszedł w las, by umilić nam życie swoją nieobecnością, jak raz dorwał umykającą część.

– A tobie jak poszło, młody? Trochę żeś się umazał. – Nadszedł moment Kiry.

– Po jednym z każdego rodzaju.

Ciekawe, czym chłopcy zareagują na tak piękny występ naszego medyka?

– A, patrz, myślałem, że jesteś bezużytecznym kotletem. Trzymaj, gówniarzu, niech stracę.

Patrzyłem, jak Ota wyciąga dwie torebki tytoniu z otchłani swojego zapoconego shihakushō, wpychając mu jedną w garść i jak nieszczęśnik bierze ją, kompletnie zdębiały.

– Co, nigdy żeś tytoniu nie widział? – spytał go ten złośliwy wieprz. – Ot, uwaga, to się robi tak.

I zaraz wpychał sobie paskudztwo do gęby, a Kira naśladował go wiernie delikatnymi, bladymi dłońmi. Moje ostrzeżenie o smaku nie nadążyło na czas, zresztą może nie bardzo się z nim spieszyłem. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich nasz nowy medyk grzecznie prezent połknął.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, a już zaczął przybierać rozmaite niezdrowe odcienie. Jako dobry dowódca złapałem go niezwłocznie za kark i zaciągnąłem w pobliskie krzaki, gdzie zabrał się za wyrzygiwanie sobie żołądka, podczas gdy moi podwładni pękali ze śmiechu.

Jeśli nawet nie przekonała ich bohaterska walka, jaką przed chwilą zaledwie popisał się nasz leszczyk, to ten jego wyczyn z całą pewnością sprawił, że naoliwiła się maszyneria i już od tego punktu nie było fałszywych nut w naszej drużynie.

– Załatwiliśmy dziesięć, wypełniając założenia raportu – powitałem wracającego Hiraokę parę godzin później. – Ale i tak dałbym ci kogoś na osłodę, gdybym wiedział, że planujesz dłuższy wypad.

– Nie okazało się to konieczne. Niczego nie znalazłem.

– No to przesiedzimy przepisową noc i wracamy.

Tak jak się Kira kręcił na swoim posłaniu pierwszej nocy, tak wrażenia dnia ululały go w pół godziny. Tylko krótkie, wytargane włosy wystawały spod koca i słychać było, gdyś się nieźle skupił, ciche posapywanie.

A my w tym samym czasie gawędziliśmy sobie przyjemnie przy cichutkim akompaniamencie, który, przyznam, łowiłem uchem specjalnie, po pierwsze, bo lubię upewniać się, że wszyscy żyją, a też dlatego, że to był bardzo miły dźwięk, proszę państwa. W orkiestrze sprośnych pochrapywań, jaką szczycił się oddział, czuć się musiał mocno niewyraźnie. Tak sobie wtedy zabawnie myślałem, bo byłem odprężony i dumny z nich wszystkich, chłopaków i naszego leszcza.


End file.
